


The Unexpected Twist

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Dom!Peter, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Stiles being badass and little at the same time, daddy!Peter, hurt!Peter, kidnapped and pissed stiles, little!stiles, stiles saved his daddy, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wanted to have a fun day at the daycare center, play with Avery, eat soup and make glitter pictures. But, now, he's just grumpy, alone and drugged in the woods.</p><p>Don't mean he isn't a badass though. He's always a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!
> 
> littleboyfics.tumblr.com

"Daddy? Why does Stiles have to go to daycare?"

Peter looked in the rear view mirror and held back a cringe.

What was he thinking, sending his baby boy to a day care center when he was obviously so little? Does this make him a bad daddy?

He smiled gently at the little boy and hoped Stiles wouldn't be too mad at him for making him go. "Sweetling, Daddy told you before, the pack has some very important business to attend to, and you, my little, are just far too small to be getting into matters such as these. They're very boring and cause a little to miss their nap time. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

He hoped that would be explanation enough for the boy and held his breath, waiting for Stiles' answer.

Stiles looked like he was contemplating it for a while before smiling in the rear view mirror, holding Mr. Nibbles close and nodding, "Okay Daddy, I's not want to miss nap time. I'm a sleepy boy after all."

Peter smiled back, "Yes, you are."

***

The daycare wasn't really a common fixture in the little/big community, but it was there none the less, close enough to drive to, out of town though so relatively safe as far as Beacon Hills 'natural disasters' are concerned. Stiles didn't much like it, it meant Daddy had to leave him for something, and the rest of the pack was too busy to help either. Papa had a late shift that night and he didn't have time to cuddle his bug right now.

Stiles didn't like being left alone very much.

"Baby boy, are you going to help Daddy get you out of the car?"

Stiles looked up at him coldly, his good mood from before gone and slightly annoyed now, "I don't know Daddy, do you need help?"

Peter sighed and reached out, ignoring the way the little tried to bat his hands away and firmly undoing the seat belt, wrestling the little out of the car once he was done, again ignoring the silent protests Stiles put up against him.

When Stiles was settled on his hip, no longer struggling, but very annoyed looking as he gripped onto the bunny in his arms, Peter shouldered the diaper bag from the back of the car and closed the door. "You should really drop the attitude, Stiles. There will be other littles here that will want to play with you, and I know Miss Mary knows how to deal with fussy littles. You don't want Miss Marry to give you a time out do you?"

Stiles thought it over for a moment before shaking his head, really not in the mood for time out right away. "Fine. I be a good boy. No time out for me."

Peter kissed the little's forehead and nuzzled into his shoulder, "That's my good boy."

Stiles just smiled at the praise.

When Peter got to the door of the farmhouse Stiles was in a slightly better mood, thinking about getting some quality play time in with the other littles. He hadn't had a playdate in a while, and that one had been with Malia. Puppies and littles get along great, but it's just not the same as discussing the importance of a well maintained and colourful crayon and colouring book collection.

There were some things puppies just did not understand.

Stiles easily accepted the paci that Peter had been holding out to him, one hand coming up to adjust it to the right spot while Peter carted him off towards the front door of the large farmhouse.

The front door opened and Peter smiled to see the small woman standing there, smile on her face and a baby bottle in her hand, like she'd been in the process of bringing it to someone when the knock on the door came.

"Oh, Peter! I thought your appointment wasn't for another week?"

Peter smiled and gently set Stiles on the hardwood floor just inside the door, watching him sit on his slightly padded bottom and clumsily untie his shoes. Stiles always insisted on doing the untying himself, even if Daddy was the one that put them on for him.

"Yeah, but the pack seems to have run into some issues that need to be delt with now."

Mary cocked her head to the side, looking at the wolf with curious eyes, "Should I expect to keep him for the night then?"

Peter looked back at Stiles and smiled a little sadly this time, "Hmm... It might be best to plan on it, though I'll call if I'm coming to get him tonight."

She nodded, "Well, you're the only caregiver that's leaving their little overnight today, so lets just hope that him and Avery are willing to get along today. You know how littles can be, playing all nice one minute, both in time out the next."

Peter gave a little bit of a happier, more amused smiled, this time, "Yeah, last week me and Derek had him in one corner and the puppy kenneled after some grouchiness on both their parts led them to a nasty scheme to steal all the cookies. Pretty sure it was all Stiles' fault since he's the only one that talks out of the two of them, but trust me, she was egging him on the whole way. If there is anything that shows that that girl is my daughter, it's being an evil person." Peter stopped himself from rambling on, knowing that he was nervous about leaving his pup right now. He hardly ever left Stiles when he was so little, and never in day care.

Mary smiled and nodded. She looked down at her hand where the bottle still was and excused herself, saying she'd be back in a minute.

When she came back she found Peter on the floor with Stiles, letting the little sit on him and play with his fingers, smiling as the little boy hummed non-sensical tunes at them.

"So, what age am I working with today?"

Peter looked up at her and smiled, gently scooting the little off his lap and standing up with him, watching Stiles' paci bob nervously in his mouth. Stiles always got nervous the closer to Daddy's leaving.

"Hmm, well, he's wearing a pull up, but as always, I never enforce him to use it, it's just for if he forgets, or has an accident. He should be wearing one until I come back for him tomorrow, so no sneaky babies trying to act like they can do everything all on their own." He reached out and tickled under Stiles' arms, making him giggle and pull away. Peter smiled and kissed him on the forehead, continuing, "I think this little one is somewhere around two or three today. He's going to need lots of loves and snuggles."

Mary smiled and reached out to take the diaper bag from Peter, "Of course he does. And he'll get them too. Anything to know if he wakes up a cranky teenager later?"

Peter hummed. "Stiles didn't often come out of his headspace for too long now days, which meant he needed a full time care giver no matter what, but it did happen. "Eh, adult Stiles is very independent, hardly needs help at all. Just make sure he's happy and takes his pills."

Mary smiled, she still hadn't met adult Stiles yet, but he sounded like a gem to be around. "C'mon, Stiles. Daddy needs to be getting going soon."

Peter and Stiles both made faces like they didn't want him to though. It was always so hard, leaving your little one alone.

Stiles was apparently the braver of the two today, though. He pulled out his paci and reached up to tug Peter down enough to put their lips together, kissing him good and proper before pulling back. Peter looked a little less nervous at leaving and leaned in to pepper kisses all over Stiles' face, making him giggle and pull away again.

"Daddy loves you, baby."

Stiles smiled at him, "I love you two, Daddy."

***

Stiles was happy, for now. He'd had his snack (which was yummy grapes. Mmm...) he has his bottle (pediasure, but that's not as yummy. Daddy made him drink it cause he says Stiles' weighs too little) and he was thinking about taking a nap sometime soon. He was a sleepy boy after all.

"Hi, Stiles."

Stiles looked up when Avery came to sit next to him and smiled brightly. "Hi, Avery! How is you?"

Avery chuckled, shaking their head and sat down next to Stiles. Avery wasn't always little, and they seemed to be teetering on the edge right now (that edge where you're not quite little yet, but you'd rather stay in the company of littles instead of hanging out with grown ups.) Avery smiled at Stiles and leaned up, pulling one of the extra colouring books to themself, smiling as they flipped though it, finding a cear of colours page, and pulling a box of crayons to their side.

"I'm fine, Stiles. I helped Mommy make lunch, and it was fun. She says it'll be ready in an hour or so."

Stiles' lips turned down a little, "Hmm... I might be too sleepies to eat then..."

Avery looked up at Stiles with a frown of their own, "Um, do you want to take a nap now? You can eat lunch when you wake up after?"

Stiles looked down at his own colouring book and twisted his lips into a pout, thinking it over before looking up at Avery, who was staring at him questioningly, and smiled, nodding, "Yeah. Nap is good. You play while I nap?"

Avery nodded, smiling at him from their place on their stomach, "Go nap, I'll tell Mommy that you're sleeping."

***

The nap area was nice and cosy, with those awesome futons that people in Asia sleep on littered all about. Miss Mary said that she thought it was a much better thing than mats, because they're not actually babies and need softer things to sleep on, but it's good cause the littles can still move them how they want, or change rooms.

Stiles fell asleep with his bottle empty and a smile on his face, hoping that his daddy was doing okay.

***

Stiles woke up an hour and a half later, sobbing. He'd just started crying, so no one had noticed yet, but the baby monitor was on so Miss Mary was coming in as soon as she heard him, the other monitor clipped to her hip and a worried look on her face.

"Stiles, what's wrong, pumpkin?"

Stiles looked up with wet tears slipping down his face and arms stretched out towards her. He looked desperate and needy. She sat on the futon next to him, pulling the baby into her arms with gentle shushing tones. It took about five minutes for his to stop crying.

When he calmed down, Miss Mary pulled back, tucking her fingers under his chin to get him to look at her. "What happened, sweet boy? Did you have an icky dream?"

Stiles shook his head, "Something is wrong. Has to call pack."

Mary's blood ran cold, nodding as she ushered the two of them up and into the kitchen to sit next to Avery while she dialed.

If there was one thing she had learned, it was to always trust a druid when they say something is wrong with their family. She'd met a lot of empathetic humans in her life, and even had one friend in particular who sent out regular emails asking if everyone was okay when she felt something off, but she knew that druids created both empathetic and magical bonds with family, and could feel things when others couldn't.

"Sorry, I can't really talk right now, trying to stop some demon from eating a playground."

Peter's answer would have been almost laughable if she hadn't been so worried. "Who's hurt? One of you is hurt."

The line on the other end paused while Peter checked, "Kira is knocked out, not hurt, just not awake. Allison looks like she has a cut on her leg and Chris has been missing for the past five or so minutes."

Mary nodded, looking back into the kitchen to see Avery (who was a lot bigger than this morning) trying to coax Stiles into eating some soup. "Better stay that way. When a druid tells me something is wrong I tend to believe them. Find Chris, make sure he's okay."

"Can do. Have to go."

"Bye."

Peter hung up with a small click and Mary put a gentle look on her face, "Stiles, Daddy is okay."

She sat caddy corner to the little, watching his entire body slump while he took in a shaky breath. "Oh thank fuck. Everyone else?"

Mary frowned for a second. She'd hoped she would meet Stiles' adult side on better terms. "Kira is passed out. Allison has a cut on her leg, and Peter hasn't seen Chris for the last five minutes."

Stiles paused, eyes getting brighter until he closed them, concentrating hard before his now much more dull eyes popped back open, "Chris is fine. He's helping Derek."

"What's wrong with Derek?"

Stiles paused again, "I'm not sure." He let out a groan, sounding more adult than she's ever seen him, "Fuck, this is literally what I've been training to do with Deaton for the last five years. I should be with them protecting them. Malia is out there, perfectly adult and human, and I'm sitting here in a freaking day care center trying to get the rest of the way out of my headspace!"

Avery was the one to stop this panic attack before it started, going to their knees in front of him and taking his hands in theirs. "Stiles, there's nothing wrong with being little. You were little when there was no danger, you got big when there was. Peter brought you here because he thought there would continue to be none, and now there is. Obviously, if anyone's fault for you being here, it's his. Do you really want to blame him for trying to keep you small and happy and safe?"

Stiles looked into Avery's eyes, frowning, "No. Can't blame Daddy for being protective. Like, how Papa knew that I was just helping my pack when I was seventeen, but he still grounded me for a month when I got back from Mexico."

Avery raised an eyebrow, wanting to ask, but knowing it might not be a good story. "I never blamed my parents for the one single time in my life they grounded me when I was eight, because I was out past when they told me to come home."

Stiles looked shocked, "You've only been grounded once in your life? How?" He demanded to know how someone could do that. Even Kira has been grounded lots.

They smiled, "Well, I didn't have a curfew, and I only abused it a little cause I was mostly anti-social, even though I got invited to a lot of parties. But other than that, I was way too good of a liar, so they never actually noticed if I wasn't telling the truth. Other than that, they're hippies. Both of them."

Stiles snorted, "My dad was in the military, and Mama grew up in a very strict household."

"My parents grew up in the seventies, everyone was doing pot."

Stiles shook his head, smiling again. He finally looked happy, "That sounds great. My dad had a rug in the living room specifically for time outs because I needed them so often. All the way until the day I moved out. Then I went and became a little and Daddy had Papa babysit me and now I still have to use the dreaded time out rug because Papa says it works too well not to."

Avery scrunched up their nose, "My parents didn't do time outs. I never had a temper tantrum in my life till I met Mommy."

Stiles sighed, "You're weird. Very abnormal childhood."

"Trust me, I know. Eat your lunch and I bet Mommy will let us watch Netflix until you hear back from your daddy."

Stiles sighed and went to eat his soup.

***

Little Stiles didn't come back for the rest of the night, but adult Stiles did let Miss Mary treat him like a cuddle bug who needs hugging for the rest of the night, mostly because he missed Daddy.

Daddy had called later to tell them that everything was fine with everyone, but they needed to keep Stiles for the night.

So he'd clung to Avery and Miss Mary because they gave good cuddles and offered to let him show them awesome movies, and then they even had ice cream. (Daddy didn't usually let him have much sugar, but Miss Mary had said that with Stiles and Avery feeling so big right now, it was more like a sleep over and so they needed more junk food. Stiles and Avery did not argue.)

Stiles still felt like conking out around ten thirty though, since Daddy had him on such a strict schedule for bedtime lately. Papa had never been able to enforce the proper bedtime schedule that Stiles needed, but Stiles was so big for the majority of his teenage years that it hadn't mattered anyways, because he was way too independent to ask for help.

Stiles was in his big boy pajamas right now (just Daddy's pajama pants with a pull up underneath in case he went little during the night, and a tee shirt he'd stolen from Derek last week) and looked ready to pass out when Miss Mary had decided the yawning adults in her living room needed their sleep, no matter how big they felt.

Stiles was tugging out one of the overly soft futons in the playroom so he could bring it to the living room because the heater was already on in there right now, and paused, seeing an odd shadow outside.

He was about to go tell Miss Mary that one of the goats had gotten out of their pen that night when he had a sudden flashback to the scene in Hannibal season 2, when Hannibal sent the feral man to attach Will.

It came true seconds later when Stiles barely had time to cover his eyes from the flying glass, trying to speed up his mind to see the blur that came at him, but it was just too fast, tugging him out of the house entirely in what felt like milliseconds.

The glass was still falling to the ground when Stiles and the creature were halfway across the field from the house, Mary and Avery just stirring to come see what had happened. It was just all too fast.

***

The cavern was cold, dripping and smelled like rotted wood. Stiles got up, slowly making sure nothing on him was hurt before going to investigate.

The ground was slick, and he couldn't have climbed up the side of the cavern even if he had found a way out. He was way too afraid of steep climbs where he didn't have something tying him down.

He felt sick though, like his stomach was trying to rebel something he'd eaten recently, and he knew he was probably drugged, because ice cream didn't make things spin.

Stiles sighed and leaned against a tree, trying to make things stop moving, and was soon passed out, feeling like all the adrenaline in the world couldn't keep him up.

***

When Stiles finally opened his eyes again, both ankles felt stiff from his position slumped over on the ground against a tree, and his skin felt like ice from being outside all night. The sun was still not up, but he could hear loud growling.

Stiles let out a small whimper and hoped that his magic could repel any ugly beasties for getting to him to get a taste for the next couple of hours until the sun came up at least. He listened closer and heard a definite werewolf growling though, loud and terrifying, making him want to cower down lest he make him mad.

His alpha.

"Scott!" His voice was hoarse and he heard shouting getting closer until he could see them all at the edge of the cavern while he tried to stand up, still feeling drugged to the gills.

He saw Daddy, standing there, looking for the best way down to his baby when Stiles saw the black shadow behind him again, "Peter, he's behind you!"

Stiles' breath all went out of him in one painful gust as he saw Peter get tossed, a tree breaking his fall as he went free falling to the ground, landing with a sickening crunch. Stiles fought off the drugs as he ran the twenty or so feet to where Peter was passed out under the tree, his leg set at a bad angle. "Daddy!"

Stiles paused at Peter's side, not sure if touching him would make things worse, but too worried not to, sitting by Peter's side with a terrified look on his face, gently pulling Peter's head into his fingers to feel for a bump. There wasn't, and Peter was already regaining consciousness, making Stiles sigh.

The growling above them got louder until another of his pack was punched into the ravine. Malia didn't get hurt though, tucking and rolling down the hill until she hit the bottom, already looking for a way back up.

Malia tried to run it, just ending up sliding back down the slimy ground though, growling in an annoyed way.

Derek and Scott came tumbling after, pulling the black shadow down into the ravine with them, looking murderous. The battle continued on and Stiles crouched by Peter, trying to keep him down while his leg was still bent out of shape like it was.

Stiles heard an arrow coming soaring into the ravine at the creature and it barely paused when it imbedded itself in it's neck, everything about it looking like it would pull you in and lose you in some void.

Stiles stood up, looking so pissed. It kind of reminded him of Melkor from the Silmarilion to be honest, or maybe the void that he had fallen in love with. It made him so mad.

What the fuck gives demons the right to go tearing mortals up like spaghetti while the rest of the world thrives for peace and prays to a god who doesn't listen, while the shit that he made goes on a rampage in a world that doesn't know how to defend themselves against them? What the fuck gives them the right to reach havoc on his daddy?!

Nothing, if he had anything to say about it.

Stiles felt the wind pick up around him, and reached down to pick up a rock, hucking it at the back of the demon's neck. "Hey fuckface!"

The void creature turned to him, a loud roar escaping as it descended towards him, the others trying to get it's attention away from their druid in vain. Stiles didn't care, getting angrier. What the fuck gave every big bad monster the right to go around messing with people's lives and ruining their days?

"You hurt my daddy." He could feel it as it came closer, looking at him like it wanted to eat him. An odd feeling to get from someone that didn't exactly have a face.

Stiles reached out to grab it, feeling his own magic pushing against it's lifeless energy until he felt something crack, his eyes blinding out as he collapsed, looking tired.

When his eyes opened back up, the spot in front of his was empty, nothing there but a smoldering pile of what might have been ectoplasm, but Stiles wasn't sure.

Malia was still in a fighting stance, looking like someone had bopped her on the nose with a rolled up newspaper, and blinking. Derek and Scott were looking at each other as if demanding answers.

Peter let out a groan behind them, finally, fully regaining consciousness. "Is it dead yet?"

Stiles turned to see Peter trying to get up, but his leg was still fucked up, so Stiles slid over to him, pushing his shoulders back down. "Is dead, Daddy. I think."

Peter's eyes blinked open, focusing on Stiles with a frown, "Why does my leg hurt?"

***

Stiles and Peter were in their old room in the Hale house the next morning, the rest of the pack gathered outside their open door while Peter (who had his leg set and would be better by noon, Deaton said) read Stiles, who was drowsing on his chest, a story. Stiles wasn't fully little again, but he had demanded that Peter read to him because he needed something normal right now.

"Did he really just smite that demon, though?"

Derek shrugged and Scott, looking worried, "Uh, it looked like it? I don't know what that was, but it turns out, even little, that druid knows how to take care of himself."

Malia was hanging off Derek's arm, looking worn out. Derek sighed and ran his fingers through her messy hair, wondering if she would be up to being caged that morning while she slept.

"Collar?"

Derek smiled down at her and led her down the hall. He had his own sub to attend to right now.

The sheriff stepped into the doorway with Scott, Kira and Allison, looking in on his son while clicking his phone off. "Mary and Avery didn't get hurt, the thing didn't touch them, but it did knock out the window in their playroom. The fixers will be there in two days."

Scott nodded, turning away from the door while he listened to Stiles chatter on to Peter about how the bunny in their story was the silliest bunny ever, and smiled. "That was a fun night."

John snorted, looking at him while Kira and Allison cooed over how Stiles was falling asleep on Peter. Scott would probably be cooing over it too if he had seen it. "Sounds like you and the girls might need some sleep too. I'm stealing Stiles' old room. I don't have to work tonight but I should be up at the same time as the rest of you."

Scott nodded, knowing that Stiles would be happy to see his father there after he woke up.

He needed some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr!
> 
> littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
